


Crush

by craterdweller



Category: Doctor Who (2005), MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Altered States, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Multi, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: The Doctor is not quite himself after eating the native fruit of Nantak Ro and mentions a person named MacGyver. A curious Rose and Captain Jack take the Doctor to England in 1994 to get a look at the mysterious man.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the movie MacGyver: Trail to Doomsday. 
> 
> Prompts:  
> Trope Bingo - Altered States  
> GetYourWordsOut - Brave  
> MonthlySuperGo - The Tenth Doctor has been harboring a crush on MacGyver.

“I’m not shrunk. Dronk. Drunk.” The Doctor swayed, first into Rose, then into Captain Jack.

They each grabbed an arm to steady him.

“I didn’t know Time Lords could get drunk. Because of his two hearts.” Rose struggled to keep the taller man upright.

When they reached the TARDIS, she ran a medical scan.

A computer-generated female voice relayed the results. _“The indigenous fruit of Nantak Ro contains a toxin difficult for the Doctor’s system to metabolize.”_

“Is he in danger? Can you give him an antidote?” Rose shared an anxious look with Jack.

The TARDIS continued, _“It is not life-threatening. The toxin creates a mild form of inebriation, similar to alcohol in humans. His condition will improve gradually.”_

Captain Jack threw one of the Doctor’s arms around his shoulders. “C’mon, Doctor. Let's get you to bed.”

“Nah uh. In your dreams.” The Doctor gave Jack a shove.

Rose giggled.

Jack rolled his eyes, catching his friend as he stumbled up the steps. “If not me, then who?”

“MacGyver.”

“Who’s MacGyver?”

“Brave. Didn’t like guns. In…inve..inventive.”

Rose looked over at Jack who shrugged. “No idea.”

They left the Doctor in his bedroom to sleep it off while they inquired about the mysterious person.

_The Doctor refers to Angus MacGyver. American. Degrees in physics and chemistry. When he was a child, a tragic gun accident took the life of his best friend, spurring his lifelong distaste for firearms. After university, MacGyver took a job on a freighter to see the world and encountered the Doctor._

❖

As it happened, recovering from the effects of the orange and yellow fruit of Nantak Ro took longer than expected. After twelve hours, his speech was no longer slurred, but the Doctor’s behavior was undoubtedly less inhibited. He gave first Rose, then Jack, a kiss on the lips. Rose pulled him away from Jack just as things were beginning to heat up. She glared at Jack and pointed to the other side of the TARDIS. “You. Go sit over there and behave yourself.”

“But where is the fun in that? Besides, we’re all consenting adults.”

“In your case, the adult part is questionable. But the Doctor is not himself.”

Jack pouted but conceded. Words were inadequate to describe his feelings for the Doctor. In most cases, Jack would have loved a no-strings-attached sexual tryst. But, Rose was right, a few hours of pleasure wasn’t worth the risk of damaging their complicated relationship. “So what are we going to do? Sit around here and wait for him to sober up?”

Rose had that twinkle in her eye.

“Rose …”

“Why don’t we take a trip and find that MacGyver chap?”

“But isn’t that against one of the Doctor’s rules? The Doctor crossing paths with an earlier version of himself seems like a disaster waiting to happen.”

“That would be bad. Very, very bad.” TheDoctor piped up before wandering over to to the far wall, staring at nothing.

“So we avoid the period when you met. But, aren’t you curious as to what happened to him?”

The Doctor mumbled something that sounded like “brave idiot.” But Rose couldn’t make out the rest. Sensing no further help would be coming from him, she tapped a few controls on the TARDIS. “Alright, it appears they met in 1973, so we should be safe if we avoid that decade. Too bad as I would have fancied a trip back to the seventies.” She worked a few more controls. “Oh, I think I’ve found something. It seems MacGyver attended the 40th birthday party of a college friend in London in 1994. Details are kind of sketchy, but I have a date and location.”

“Ooh. I love a good party.” The Doctor chimed in while he wobbled on unsteady legs towards the wall.

Rose rolled her eyes. “From the picture, it looks posh.”

Jack winked. “Back in a jiffy.” He steered the Doctor back towards the storage area which contained the period clothes while Rose entered the coordinates into the TARDIS.

❖

Jack flashed the sonic paper at the uniformed guard, who of course saw the blank page as a party invitation for three. He waved them past with an odd look. The estate was a quite far from the city, so the trio had opted to ride scooters from the place where they had secreted the TARDIS. Considering all the other guests arrived in either sports cars, luxury sedans, or chauffeur driven limousines, the pink scooters made quite an impression.

“Okay, let's try to blend in.”

“I still think we should have posed as waiters.” The Doctor stumbled and would have fallen face first into the sculpted hedge had not Rose and Jack been there to catch him.

“Yes, and that is why we didn’t.” She nicked a few hors-d'oeuvres from a passing waiter before leading the two men towards a back corner of the garden. It was close enough to observe but not too close to the family as to draw attention.

A middle-aged man with a receding hairline tapped the side of a crystal wine glass with a knife. He regaled the guests with the tale of how a rather yummy looking man had saved his brother while the two were mountain climbing.

“That’s MacGyver? I can see why the Doctor has a crush on him. Not many can get away with a mullet.” Jack positively drooled.

Rose had to admit, even though the man was older, he was quite delectable. She was about to admonish Jack to behave when the first shot rang out.

“No!”

Jack shoved both Rose and the Doctor to the ground, covering them both with his larger frame. He picked his head up in time to see MacGyver gently tuck a little girl of maybe ten safely under a table until the bullets stopped. He held down the struggling Doctor whispering, “He’s safe. He saved a little girl, but neither was hit.”

Rose watched as MacGyver knelt over his dying friend. The sounds of rapidly approaching police sirens moved her to act. “We need to get out of here. The Doctor is in no state to be questioned.”

❖

“How long is he going to be mad at us? It’s been almost a week.” Rose whispered to a sullen Captain Jack.

“I’ve never known him to stay angry for this long.”

The Doctor glared at the two of them before throwing the TARDIS into motion. “You know I can hear you?”

“Where are we going?”

The TARDIS landed in a remote corner of a London park. In answer to Rose’s question, the Doctor pointed two hundred meters to where MacGyver was shaking hands with the chief inspector.

“Oh. That’s a bit alright.” The trio watched as the police inspector headed off in the opposite direction, leaving MacGyver alone. “Are you going to talk to him?”

“And say what?” The Doctor scowled.

Jack and Rose exchanged a look. “What happened during your first meeting?”

“Nothing.”

“It couldn’t have been nothing.”

The Doctor scuffed his sneaker on the sidewalk as MacGyver approached the daughter of his deceased friend. With a sigh, he came clean. “He rescued Sarah Jane from a spot of trouble with these blokes. We were running. I thought she was right behind me, but she had taken a wrong turn and wound up going down a different alley. When I found them, MacGyver had restrained the three blokes and was comforting Sarah Jane.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “You were jealous?”

“What? No! Just let me finish. He was one of the few humans who understood the significance of my sonic screwdriver.”

“That it’s sonic.” Rose grinned.

“Yes.” The Doctor rolled his eyes, but his mood appeared to be lightening. “We showed him the TARDIS, but he refused the offer to accompany us. Not even for one trip.”

“Really? I can’t imagine … He doesn’t look the type to be afraid.” Rose watched as MacGyver and the girl walked away.

“It wasn’t fear.”

“He guessed how hard it would be to give it up.” Jack’s answer had a tinge of sadness to it.

“Yes.But, it would have been one hell of an adventure.”


End file.
